The invention relates generally to nuclear power systems, and more particularly to a system employing a water cooled reactor.
The need for inherently safe nuclear reactors suitable for use in generation of electrical power led to the development of reactors of the type sold by GA Technologies Inc. and/or its predecessors under the trademark "Triga", such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,285, which is assigned to GA Technologies Inc., the assignee of the present invention. One feature which contributes to the safety of Triga reactors is their employment of uranium-zirconium hydride (UZrH) fuel which imparts a large prompt negative temperature coefficient to the core, which inherently shuts down the reactor in the event of a large reactivity insertion.
The present invention provides a nuclear power system employing proven technology developed in connection with earlier Triga reactors in conjunction with various novel features set forth below.